New House And New Life
by katelynn.hinkle.3
Summary: Hi my name is clary, my mother and father are rich, we moved to Alabama because my brother, Jonathan died, he was eighteen turning nineteen, he was killed in front of me, I still have nightmares about him coming back, but evil this time, and I am not in joying going shopping every single week for more clothes, but what will happen to me? a rich house and a well known painter?
1. Chapter 1 New House New LIfe

Chapter 1 ~ New House And New Life

* * *

Hi my name is clary, my mother and father are rich, we moved to Alabama because my brother, Jonathan died, he was eighteen turning nineteen, he was killed in front of me, I still have nightmares about him coming back, but evil this time, and I am not in joying going shopping every single week for more clothes, but what will happen to me? a rich house and a well known painter?

* * *

UGGGHHHH! we just pulled up to the new... CASTLE! no not really but its HUGE, I say "mom can I pick my room ATLEAST?" my mom and dad say at the same time "yes, honey grab your things when you done, OH and it has to be on the second or third floor" and then mom says "because theres a training room for your knife throwing and an art room for me, a music room for you and the master BEDROOM" she wiggles her eyebrows at dad and I groan as they laugh and say "ok sex hounds" I jump out of the car as a green-dyed-hair boy on a skate board passes me and knocks me over I hear "oh my gosh! I am so sorry" and he helps me stand up and I say "its fine I was just... um walking away" I say as he strolls off and I look over mom and dad are laughing at me, I huff and walk into the house.

I walk in and its...gorgeous! I walk upstairs and something draws me to a evergreen green, not so big its annoying room with dark wood flooring and beautiful evergreen trees painted on the roof and you can see were the sun is shining out the slightest, it looks like a real photo, and plus greens my favorite color, the dark wood bedframe has a matching color of green bed spread, I go out and grab my stuff from the moving car, and ALL my clothes and shoes, including, NO HEELS so I'm fine when I get into my running outfit and run into the forests of Alabama with my iPod in my pocket for when I want to listen, I hear people gasping as I run as fast as I can, which is REALLY fast, I was the fastest known back at home and I race everybody, no one ever beat me, I got my ankle broke because a guy says "im faster than you and you know it!" I laugh at the memory, my brother broke his face in after that... I am now running and crying in the forest, I cant stop till I see a sign saying "Xavier high, home on the shadow hunters" my new school starts the day after tommorow, ugh, boys will hit on me like theres no tomorrow, I sigh as boys whistle and then laugh and say "you wish!" and I sped off, I notice the boys are now following me, I sigh as one gets out and walks up to me he says "what about we do the nasty on the top off the car? and don't say no bitch" I laugh as I turn around and say "im gonna be a bitch now so BACK OFF" and he grabs my arm I turn and punch him right in the eye, I run intill im in the house gate, I notice his bloods on my hand and wash it off in the front yard pond, I go in and see dad has company, he sees me and walks over to me and says "Robert! this is my daughter clary, bring the kids in!" just then a grown man in a suit and three teenagers not far behind him, I say "Hi im clary, and if you wanna know what school im gonna go to im going to Xavier high" I smile as I shake hands with them and one says, "im izzy, this is alec and that's jace" jace smirks at me and I roll my eyes and then alec says with wide eyes "you got... a little blood on your shirt" I look down and laugh and say "sorry a boy was trying to flirt so I hit him when he grabbed me" I turn my head to jace and smile as he gulps, I say "shit its gonna stain, ill be back" dad says "CLARY! Language!" I laugh as I run up the stares and yell "and when do you care?!" I hear dad start to laugh I go take the quickest shower ive ever took and changed into a pair of booty shorts, and a black tank.

I walk down stares to see the people are still here eating some nasty soup mom made, I laugh and say "Jace? Alec? Izzy? how bout you come with me and we will walk to get pizza? my treat." they all look up and are already next to me I say "bye mom! bye dad! love you!" we get out the gate and I say "so you wanna tell me any thing I should know? like what boys to stay away from in school?" Izzy and Jace look at each other and nod and izzy and jace say "sebestian and his group!" I say "does he happen to have blond hair and BLACK eyes?" they nod and I start laughing so hard I cant breath they look confused so I say "THATS THE GUY I HIT! -hahhahah- WHEN I WAS BLOODY -hahahha-" they look shocked I stop laughing and say "this is bad... isn't it..." they all nod and I say "ha he was a wussy! you think im scared of..of...him!" they start to smile at me and izzy says "give me your phone" I nod and give it to her as she says "i put my number in it, heres mine" I smile as I realize she wants to be friends, I program my number and we walk into the store, I hand the guy 40$ and say give all the.." I ask them peperoni and they all nod so I get only 4 pizzas and 4 funnel cakes, they all laugh as we get home and sit im my room, we bought a 12 pack of coke on the way here so I ended up eating the rest of the food they didn't, when Robert runs up stairs and says "guys im gonna be gone all day tomorrow so clarys father said you guys could stay here, he looks at me for a yes and I nod, he leaves and jace says "I CALL THE BED!" I laugh and say "oh no you don't! girls sleep on the bed and boys in the _guest_ bedroom" he frowns and says "okay"

Me and Izzy are planning to prank Jace and Alec, we ate the pizza at 8:30 .p.m., and now its 4:00 _.a.m.,_ what were gonna do is dump water in there face and then run and lock the door from the _outside_, we have the water bottles when Izzy says "i get Alec, you get Jace, your stronger than me so you could fight the faster and tuffer one _jace _off" I smile and nod we walk in and they have the light on, so we walk up to the two boys and _slosh! _waters down and the boys shot up and jace said in a scary calm voice "what...the..._hell_...are you doing?" I laugh and say "good morning... its 4 a.m" I laugh as I run away with jace chasing me and izzy, we get to the front yard and jace says "Izzy! you betraid me for...her!" I know hes playing because hes smiling but acting hurt, buy I notice Alec is furious, so I walk over slowly and dump the rest of the water on his head, he yells "JACE IM GONNA KILL HER!" I run around the bushes as hes chasing me an laughing, except for poor little Alec, I scream as jace runs and picks me up bridal style, and runs to the back yard, im yelling "put me down ! jace! hahahah!" he then... drops me in the pool, I come back up and all three plus me are laughing, then jace turns and I grab his foot and pull him in, the I jump out and laugh as he stands in the pool, and with a huff he gets out and says "fine red, GAME ON!" we all laugh as we change and go sleep.

* * *

**How you guys like it?**

**comment what should happen next, and rate!**

**xoxo - Katelynn**


	2. Chapter 2 Well Bitch Its On

chapter 2 ~ Well Bitch Its On

* * *

I wake up on a perfect Sunday morning, I get made as I see my hair is STILL wet, and Izzy wont get up for shit, I scream "dammit! IZZY! GET THE HELL OFF YOUR ASS FOR BREAKFAST OR ILL GET THE WATER BOTTLE" I heard a thump as I look out of my bathroom, Izzy is on the floor face first, I start laughing and Izzy is screaming at me to "get off _my _ass" i yell "JACE! ALEC! GET YOUR CAMERAS!" I tease her till Alec and Jace comes in and start laughing, when I tell them what happened, and i say get out so we could get changed, i grab booty shorts, aqua converse, and an aqua tank with my bangs pinned back, and Izzy is in the same thing, but she has lime converse and a lime tank, we walk out and they say "where we going today?" i smile and say "yall... are gonna show me around the school today, because today is tour day for, i quote "new kids" and i need help around,"thaey smile and were on our way to school when a guy comes up next to me and pushes me against the tree and says "im gonna give you a _good time... sweetheart_" i see jace running toward me in the distance I kick him in the groin and hit him as hard as i can in the face, hes on the floor and i cant stop hitting him until I feel hands around my waist, I start to wiggle and jace finally says "holy shit! you beat him into a pulp!" i laugh and say "it wasn't hard." he lets go of me, and we walk off because I only broke his nose, we get to the school and in spotless, no blood what so ever, when we step in, principal starkweather says "clary! welcome im a friend of your fathers, so hows jonathan?" i tear up here as i say "oh...jonathan, he died about three weeks ago..." his smile drops as he says "im so sorry-" "are you sorry for saying is, or for jon?" he looks surprised at the hurt in my voice as he says "im sorry for both but mostly your brother" I tare my gaze away and walk to the office with Jace, Izzy and Alec next to me.

"OH! miss morgansten! what a pleasure! hows-" i uterupt "hes dead miss" she looks shocked but nods I say "I need my timetable, and locker combo plus number" she nods and looks in a drawer and hands me my stuff, i leave and they walk me around school for three hours till i know exactly were everything is, jace stops and says "hey dad says get home by 7:00 pm, i told him we are going to a party, wanna come clary?" i nod in excitement, and say "do i have to wear skanky clothes and pack 400 condomes?" I ask in a girly voice, we start to crack up as we are walking home i say "hey its 6:00, what are you gonna wear Izzy?" she just shrugs. and i get home quickly grab my mace and im ready, Izzy says "why did you go in?" i show them my mace and jace says "your hands are quite alright but okay"

We get to the party after thirty minutes to saying no to outfits, and there are atleast a good 450 people there, fifty-percent drunk, twenty-five percent making out, twenty-three percent unconious, and three percent not ever close to drunk. Jace and Alec walk off and me and Izzy are dancing when, i can tell, the _rest_ of the jocks walk up to me and say, "CLARY! I KNOW YOU DONT KNOW ME BUT JACE SAID COME TO THE FRONT YARD AND STOP THE GIRLS FROM FIGHTING!" I laugh and run the the front yard and jace says "help please!" i run in the circle and the girls stop fighting and look at me, they say "LETS GANG UP ON THE NEW GIRL!" i laugh and say "bring it..._ bitch_" and there are now four girls running at me I smile and flip over and use both my fists, to punch to girls out, screaming, i take the other two out almost to quick when all the boyfriends come and take the away i start laughing i feel a smack to the head, i switch around to see a tall jock, he says "hit me once and ill kill you, don't ever touch my girlfriend!" he leans over me so I punch him in the nose he yelps in pain as boys, grab my arms and he starts hitting me in the stomach, i flip around and kick them in the face, and there out like a lightbulb, i lock eyes with him again and i see Alec and Jaces friends holding them back, i nod at the boys for thanks and i soccer punch the boy and walk up to Jace, Alec and Izzy and say "what little shits they were" we head home and as soon as I hit my room im asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Well Hi Im New To Retards!

Chapter 3 ~ Well Hi Im New To Retards!

* * *

I wake with a jolt, I say to myself "just a nightmare..." I look around to see johns photo, I miss him so damn much, it killed me to see him in a coffin, I look at my clock and it says 5:32, I had to be at school by seven, I got up, turned on the lights and changed into a pair of the skinniest jeans I've ever own, a black rose tube top and a pair of black knee high boots, my hair brushed and curled over, a leather jacket and my black and white rose book bag, and I grabbed my phone and iPod, I ran out of the house and to school, it was 6:22 when I left, now its 6:25, wow I run to fast, I see people already, and the sunset is up, there is at least 100 kids out-front, and six of them I didn't want to see this morning, Sebastian and his group, _shit!_ I silently cursed to myself, I seen they seen me, I act like I didn't see them as I run to Izzy's, I run into the door without knocking as I here them hitting the door, I run upstairs desperate to find Izzy, I run into someone as I walk upstairs I start to fall when someone grabs me, I look, its jace... he's so close to my face if I stuck my tongue out id touch him, he looks up as he hears the pounding and asks "what the hells going on?" I get out of his grip and whisper "all 6 are after me..." he nods and creeps to the door, he opens it with his messy hair he says "i am calling the damncops! get off my lawn!" I hear a car start and zip off, I slid down the wall and breath heavily, Jace sits next to me and says "you came for Izzy didn't you?" I laugh and say "kinda but your the won who saved my ass" he chuckles and he says "well you are so different from other girls, any way ill be back," 20 minutes later Alec and Izzy come running up to me asking questions like 'are you ok' he came here?' and most off all 'how the hell did you outrun a car?' I reply "I am really fast, lets go to school"

As we get to school the boys are walking up to our car, I jump out and get in his face, "stalker! all the way to the damn house! how bout you back the _FUCK OFF"_ he laughs and says "you are not getting away this time, and I will get what _I want_" I laugh "go take a damn hike fucktard" as I walk off jace grabs my waist, I look at him and he says "so girls will stay the hell away from me" I laugh and say "well you got quite the hold on my waist but ok" we walk into school and sebestian walks up to me... again and jace is talking to someone and he grabs my arm I easily flip and he is on the ground, hand behind his back and I say "stay. the. hell. away. from. _me."_ he cry's out in pain and I see jace, alec and izzy looking at me wide eyed, I let hem go and walk toward them and I smile and the start cracking up, I roll my eyes and grab Izzy, and we walk to our classes, I have Izzy with me in everyone, Alec in all but two, and Jace in all but one.

were in fifth period already, im truly shocked, ive got great in class badge already, and I have free last, seven periods in all, and this is my timetable

* * *

math~7:00~8:00~ miss PenHallow

social studies~8:00~9:00~ miss blackthorn

biology~9:00~10:00~ mr. Brens

science~10:00~11:00~ mr. Kcarpt

lunch~11:00~11:45

gym~12:00~1:00~mr. Briant / mrs. farris

free~1:00~2:20

END OF THE DAY~2:20

(IF YOU HAVE) DETENTION~2:20~5:00

* * *

I laughed at how easy this all was, and I knew it would always be fun at school...maybe...

* * *

the end of the day was going to be getting ready for a party my mother and father are hosting, for a wedding, after 16 years, they wanna get married NOW?! ugh ok ill be happy for them, but im going to sleep...

* * *

**Nothing much to say but...BYE ~ Katelynn **


	4. Chapter 4 Well This Is Fun!

Chapter 4 ~ Well This Is Fun!

* * *

I wake to yelling and pounding on the door, I get up as my mom yells "hurry! get your hair brushed! the make up will be last!" I groan at the makeup part as I see the _dress_ im supposed to wear, it is completely not what I expected, its a emerald green summer dress with spaghetti straps, that reach my knees, with a black cardigan and black dress shoes, I really like the dress, but the shoes are not right, I put on black lace up boots that reach the middle between my ankle and knee.

I walk down stairs with my bangs pulled back, and my mom says "wow you made it look good with the boots, thanks for not wearing the cardigan, and Jace, Izzy and Alec are here." I smile ant walk into the living room were Jace is drooling at me, Alec is wide eyes and is smiling at me, and Izzy squeals and runs at me, hugging me tight, I walk over to Jace and shut his mouth and say "im know im great, but not that great" I smile and hug him and do the same to Alec, he hugs me tight and swirls me around, he puts me down and says "great now were is the free coke?" we all laugh and I walk them to get cokes, everyone is there about twenty minutes later, and I need a out, I see Jace and whisper in his ear "come with me, or you will have to deal with old ladies all night long" he smiles at me as I grabbed his hand and took him out of the house and through the woods, we stopped and I turned "i know you knew john... my brother, we were 8 when we met...I wouldn't...couldn't forget your face," I said carefully, as he replies "i thought you were to young... me and john being 10... I loved john as a brother, like Alec except, I got the invitation to his funeral, and I had to see you were ok" I look at him and feel tears coming, so I quickly say "do you remember when...before my...problem, when we all three would stay up late and we played truth or dare that one time..." I smile at the memory, kissing jace was _amazing_... but he responds "i beat that kid into a pulp after you left... he should have _never touched you_..." I smile at him and say "that day... I had one last day... with the one person I loved... and you were there, so it was perfect, never was it bad between us, when I left I cried for 3 hours strait in till I knew you were not coming back" I fell to my knees and looked up at his face and said "he died _because of me! _he never knew that I loved him... he left and he was not coming back... because of me... I followed him and that's what got him killed, he was always trying to protect, little miss perfect!" I screamed the last part. he kneels down and says "god knows your perfect..." I look up at him and he smiles, _SMILES? _what the hell? he is gonna do something he will regret... I can tell.

**JACE P.O.V**

she sits on her knees crying that it was her fault... ive always loved her... but I knew I had to act like I didn't know her till she found out herself, she was raped when she was 11 and came home ripped and bloody in a friend of valentines hands, Luke found her on his doorstep, and I just looked at her ripped clothing and bruised face, being thirteen valentine told her it was a nightmare... and she got the bruises from falling down the stairs while sleep walking, I looked at her different that day... I knew I loved her but not like this... she told me the _nightmare _and she told me how it was a boy at school named _Sebastian _I was angry, that's why she had him so carelessly, she knew..._ it was true, she was raped, _I kneeled down as I heard her say "he was always trying to protect, little miss perfect!" as I said with a smile "god knows your perfect..." I lean in to hug her and she flinches, but I don't stop I hug as tight as possible before she says "you seen me didn't you? that day I was having a problem?" I hate that she says it as if _she _was the problem I nod and I say "i never forgot you... I only made out with the sluts so I get the anger out... I think I bit a girls tongue once" I chuckle as she laughs that beautiful laugh and we stand up she says "same for you hot shot" I laugh this time as we walk to the party we see Sebastian and clarys father... no one knew what clary and I knew, he raped her I was to angry to think as I walk up to him and say "YOU SICK BASTERED! YOU DID IT FOR FUN! YOU DID THOSE THINGS SO YOU COULD LAUGH ABOUT IT! AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD! YOUR SO SICK AND TWISTED" Sebastian smiles and says "id like to think she still thinks about me! she was the little shy girl walking down the ally with an 14 year old behind her, pushing her against the wall as she-" he was cut off by clary and I both punch him in either eye, I look at her and she smiles and says "i knew you would come around to it" I walk over to Seb and say " and the same eleven year old _and _thirteen year old just punched your lights out"

* * *

**(time skip: next day) CLARYS P.O.V**

I wake up with a smile of the memory of last nigh comes around, after the Sebastian problem, I said night and walked upstairs just like that.

I get in the shower and brushed my hair to the side and put on a pair of black ripped up pair of tight shorts, a red low cut tank and a black leather jacket with knee high black lace-up boots and my black backpack. when I get down stairs I grab my solid black IPod and run out the door.

I run as fast as my legs can take me and I see boys whistle and I see the gym teacher wide eyed as I get to school and run past him, I get to my locker listening to _'bulletproof by La Roux' _and im trying to unlock my locker when Sebastian turns me around and pushes me against the locker and says "you up for round two?" and he grabs my wrists and put them above my head and im obviously now not on the ground, and he kisses me, I kick and scream in his mouth but only a couple people look over, I want out so I start wiggle my wrist but im still stuck then im dropped to the ground when I here screaming, I can tell my heads bleeding but in fine, I look over to see Jace...JACE! fighting Sebastian, "JACE! I scream as my vision begins to blur but I stand and I find I didn't stand... Alec is carrying me, he says "oh clary... sweetheart im taking you to our house" I reply "nice nickname dumbass" he laughs and I feel im being passed... to jace! "JACE!" I hug his neck so tight he says "cant-breath!" I laugh and loosen my hold as I fall deep under...

* * *

**JACE P.O.V**

She's so damn perfect was all I could get out last night, I dressed in a black V neck and a pair of black jeans with boots and leather jacket, I walked to school with Alec and Izzy, "What are you thinking?" asked Alec "Clary" I say simply as he nods I hear Izzy scream, I look and Sebastian as Clary hanging by her wrist and hes kissing clary..._ MY CLARY! _I run at him and he lets her drop to her poor little head smacks the floor, I hear her scream, im hitting so damn hard when Izzy kicks me and says "Alec has clary! lets take her to our house"

Im angry as clary lies unconscious in the back of my red convertible, my baby clary..._ baby clary? really?_ I grab her waist as she is getting out of the car, I hear her yell "MY FUCKING HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL!" I chuckle and say "its ok clary, im here" and she says "i don't give a shit stop coughing in my ear!" I say "your the one coughing dumbass!" she laughs "i know, I just wanted you to say something else"

* * *

**ALEC P.O.V**

no one thinks about me when they take my girlfriend... shit I forgot to say im bisexual, so I like girls and boys, Clary I love, I loved her when I met her, she thinks im being nice no im loving her, but she wants jace, I can tell, I think jace is hot in all but, not like clary, shes my lot of love experience,

* * *

**Well I know this chapter ended bad but things are looking up for clary and Jace... and Sebastian**

HAHAHAHAHHAH - Katelynn - I only own the plot


	5. Chapter 5 What The Hell!

Chapter 5 ~ What The Hell?!

* * *

**Clary P.O.V**

_im walking in a forest, the bright green leaves touching my body, I see an angel, beautiful man with blond hair and honey eyes, I see a man that looks like Sebastian walk up behind him, the angel's Jace I realize, im running to him, I cant reach him when Sebastian stabs him in the back and Jace falls in my arms, I cry as I scream "JACE! PLEASE NO!" Sebastian grabs my by my shoulders screaming "CLARY! OH CLARY WAKE UP! PLEASE CLARY!"_

* * *

Im thinking who the hell are they talking about as Jace, Alec and me race out front and I _feel _the anger bubble inside of me as i see Sebastian outside, i run up to him and I begin to punch his face, I feel a tight grasp on me and i look and its two of Sebastian's friend's holding Jace and Alec in hold as im not paying attention i look away and Sebastian bashes my face in i scream and i feel my pants being ripped of as i scream "ALEC! JACE! PLEASE STOP!" i give one last hit before Sebastian lifts me into the back of his car.

I cant stop him as im against the wall of the car bruised, beaten, and i know soon to be raped, he laughs as he rips my shirt off, my hands and mouth are now duck tapped, im kicking hard but nothings happing when I see my... BROTHER!?

Jonathan laughs and says "don't think im here to save you! I didn't die! I faked it! ta-da!" I look at him and say "you...I loved YOU!" he laughs when he when sees my lace bra and panties, I scream one last time "JACE!" and i finally break my own arm just so i fall out of the car, i see Jace and Alec fighting when they look over and see me, "HELP IT JONATH-" im cut off with someone lifting me, i see Jace and he cuts me out of the tape and then-

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" im breathing hard as i wake in a hospital room, as dad says "honey are you ok? Jace, Alec and Izzy brough you here saying a boy beat you up and the doctor left this not for you to read" i laugh and say "was i ever at there house?" no you came strait here..." _just a dream...ok that makes sense._ I ask Izzy to come over as i got home from the hospital, she told me that i never went to there house... and i told her what was on the sadest note ive ever got 'you only have a few weeks to live'"DAD IM GOING FOR A RUN!" "OK"

I run to Jace's and I run into a bitch I thought id never see again... Jonathans girlfriend K_aliee,_ shes walking with JACE! HES KISSING HER! i run over and say "awe aren't you two in perfect love!" Jace looks up and Kaliee stands and says "BITCH YOU BETTER BACK OFF! HES MY JACEEEYYYY" I laugh and say "trust me _bitch,_ i don't want your boy toy! and call me bitch again and your going to get it" she laughs and tries to through a punch which I catch and she's on the ground with both arms behind her back before she could breath, she yells "JACEY! SHE HURTING MEEEEEE!" i laugh and stand up and start to walk away when I hear her say "SHES A FREAK!" I turn around and punch her as hard as I can in the face, she screams and I look at Jace and he says "wow i was MAKING OUT WITH HER!" as I look back at her and scream "YOU KNOW MY BROTHER! OH YEAH! YOUR HIS CHEAP ASS GIRLFRIEND!" I begin to run away when she says "AND? I NOW HAVE A BETTER BOYFRIEND! JACEY!" I turn around slowly and i say "OH Jace you better not forget to go see my brothers tombstone, he been dead officially 1 month" I say and turn as I cry softly I walk away, never wanting to remember how he died, or how I was going to tell Jace im dying of a tumor in my head, but i had to tell him... i turn around and yell "JACE! BY THE WAY, THE DOCTOR SAID HE FOUND A TUMOR IN MY FUCKING HEAD SO THANKS!" he turns so pale its unhuman, he runs to me and says "WHAT? TELL ME THE TRUTH CLARY!" i laugh at him and hand him the note and say, "thanks for loving me." I turn and cry even harder, as I say "im never coming back.. ill run away and kill myself... he left my life, the last thing that really loved me."

* * *

**Sebastian P.O.V**

my father and i gave her a note saying you only have a few weeks to live, blah blah blah and now shes gonna give kill herself, i know she will in very excited, after i killed my brother jonathan, i was gonna kill clary till i realized i loved her, she belongs to me...

* * *

_**so this chapter is not a real chapter**_

**this is a ideal chapter, I need ideals.. I don't like this chapter and I need help**


	6. Chapter 6 What Am I Gonna Do Now?

Chapter 6 ~ What Am I Gonna Do Now? JACE P.O.V All thats running through my head is NOT HER TO, no, this is not happening! I stand there till hear Kailee yell "JACEY GET OVER THAT HOG! SHE IS JUST THE NEW GIRL!" I feel her press her hand to my chest as i say. "kailee SHUT UP! you are so... CLINGY! and i really can NOT stand you!" i hear her replie something but im already running down Clary's road, about five minutes later im knocking on her door, mr. morgensten opens the door and says, "Jace! your father is not-" i cut him off running across the house and up the stairs to Clary's giant house and I find the door locked, I kick it open and see the one most horrible thing i've ever seen... CLARY P.O.V Im really gonna do it... ive heard of it and people have done it but i never thought of it. i write a note saying this: Dear loved ones, i've always loved you, never have i thought of quiting loving you, Mom: dear mom, i love you and there's a five-hundred doller bill in my paint box... give it to Jace, he always told me he wanted to get a plane to california and meet his true love... me... i guess i should have relized he loved me first... anyway, i love you more than anyone. Goodbye, Clary Dad: I love you so much it hurts... I love you so much that I see blue people with red and green toes... I love you so much time stops, I love you so much the moon and sun stop to stare... I LOVE YOU. Thats the poem you'd tell me every night before Jonathan died... im SO sorry... bye-bye daddy Jace: Im SO sorry that the last time we seen each other we fought but I LOVE YOU, if I could go back and change it... you'd be purple from me hugging and kissing you so hard, i cant end this... note with a goodbye... im sorry, but im gonna die anyway... and im NOT losing my hair... By the way anything you want of mine, you can have it... my ring... sell it, my necklace... sell it... my life, praize it, MY HEART... keep it. I love YOU, not my old boyfriends, but my BEST friend... Simon: (sent him a copy mommy) Ive always loved you... cared about you... but you were everything to me back home... all them boys that would flirt or grab my butt, were beat into a pulp... love you si... bye-bye big brother... Jonathan: I know you cant read this but, I just wanna say... I LOVE YOU! Izzy: LOVE YOU BESTIE! I wanna know if I can come over on the weekend? oh right well I will come just... not the same me will, im sorry I cant say goodbye... but your not that type of person... ill be with you all the time dont worry LOVE YOU! Alec: wanna hear something cliche? YOU DIG ME... lol bye bestie... I still haven't told your secret... but hear go's nothing... YOUR BYPOLAR! oh thats not it... sorry! lol love clary I laughed at the end.. it only took me three minutes to write, good job Clary! I go in my bathroom, grab my favorite beanie, black booty shorts and my panic! At The Disco t-shirt, open my window, sit on the ground and cut my wrist... I pour my ice water on it... it burns and I wanna cry out, I start to sing counting stars by OneRepublic when the door burst's open and jace stands there staring at me... I here him scream something like, "CALL THE HOSPITAL-" he kisses my head and says "why you... why-" Father stands in the door laughing so hard he falls down... I hear him say, "SEBASTIAN! she did it!" and Jace tightens his grip one me and run's down the stairs... Sebastian is standing at the front door smiling with atleast tweleve boys... one was mangus- MANGUS!? WHAT?! "MANGUS!" screams Jace and Mangus winks... I see him knock three boys at once somehow.. and then he hits two more and yells, "GET CLARY OUT OF HERE! THE NOTE WAS FAKE-" I frown and drop into darkness. JACE P.O.V I feel her pass out when her head rolls back... I wanna tell her so bad about the late night wake up call's, and the sword's and dagger's in my room, that im a shadow hunter.. but I dont think i can yet, ill move her away from here and to idris... i knew her father was Valentine but i tried so hard not to tell her run, I Love You Clary... intill the I die and if there's a life after... Ill love her then to. 


End file.
